Sachiko Shinozaki/Gallery
Gallery |-|Games = ''CORPSE-PARTY Tumblr mbm05gU2cp1rdu9woo1 250.gif CORPSE PARTY -Rebuilt- Rebuilt Sachiko.jpg|Shinozaki's strongest form in battle. Sachiko's original sprite.png|Shinozaki Corpse Party (PC) Sachiko emotions.png|Sachiko's character portraits Cover_6.PNG|Sachiko on ''Corpse Party: BloodCovered 5 cover Tumblr me55bsrH431rdu9woo1 250.gif|Animated Sachiko stabbing with her scissors. Sachiko walk cycle.png|Sachiko's sprites ''Corpse Party (PSP, iOS) SachikoFull.png|Sachiko's full profile Sachichartt.png|Sachiko's character portraits Sachiko's Sprites.png|Sachiko's sprites CPBC.jpg|Promotional art of Sachiko smiling Sachiko sitting in the corner.png|Sachiko's first appearance Ayumi-Yuki.jpg|Sachiko lying down next to Ayumi Shinozaki Sachi's-killing.jpg|Sachiko looking down. LikeableSachiSmile.jpg|Sachiko's eyes widen. ImmagineSachi.jpg|Sachiko raising scissors. Bloody sachiko.jpg|Sachiko committing murder Immagine1.png|Sachiko being lifted by Takamine Yanagihori. Yoshie and Sachiko.png|Unused CG of Sachiko and Yoshie Shinozaki Corpse Party: Book of Shadows BoS-Sachiko-closeup.png|Sachiko "calming" Naomi Nakashima. BoS-Sachiko-blood2.png|Sachiko covered in blood BoS-Sachiko-blood.png|Sachiko covered in blood BoS-Sachiko-bloodbath.png|Sachiko covered in blood BoS-Sachiko-lick.png|Unused CG of Sachiko licking blood BoS-Sachiko-lick-black.png|Sachiko licking the darkening that came out of Naomi. BoS-Sachiko-grin.png|Sachiko laughing at Naomi BoS-Sachiko-closeup2.png|Sachiko laughing maniacally BoS-darkening-tar.png|Sachiko picking up the strange fluid that got out of Naomi BoS-radio-full.png|Sachiko in the studio BoS-Sachiko-lie.png|Sachiko grabbing Sakutaro Morishige's wrists BoS-family-scribble.png|Sachiko with her parents, her father's face scribbled out Sachiko,_Seiji_and_Yoshie,_without_scribbles.jpg|Sachiko with her parents Corpse Party -THE ANTHOLOGY- Sachiko no Ren'ai Yūgi ♥ Hysteric Birthday 2U SachiFull.png|Sachiko's full profile Sachiko.jpg|Background of Sachiko 2U-Sachiko-profile.png|Sachiko's personal data Sachiko_translated.jpg|Sachiko's personal data (translated) sachiko3_a1.png|Sachiko dressed up in a Kisaragi Academy Senior High female uniform sachiko2_a1.png|Swimsuit Sachiko Sachiko's two sides.jpg|The cover of the Standard Edition version of ''Corpse Party -THE ANTHOLOGY- Sachiko no Ren'ai Yūgi ♥ Hysteric Birthday 2U. 2U.jpg|Promotional art with Sachiko slicing her cake. 2U-Sachiko-Yoshikazu.png|Sachiko and Yoshikazu Yanagihori 2U-Sachiko-Yoshikazu2.png|Sachiko and Yoshikazu 2U-Sachiko-Azusa-Ran.png|Azusa Takai and Ran Kobayashi tried to exorcise Sachiko 2U-Sachiko-drama.png|Sachiko in drama with Sakutaro Morishige and Mayu Suzumoto 2U-Sachiko-scissors.png|Sachiko with a pair of scissors 2U-cooking1.png|Sachiko as cooking contest judge 2U-cooking2.png|Sachiko as cooking contest judge 2U-cooking3.png|Sachiko as cooking contest judge 2U-cooking4.png|Sachiko as cooking contest judge 2U-cooking5.png|Sachiko as cooking contest judge 2U-cooking6.png|Sachiko as cooking contest judge 2U-cooking7.png|Sachiko as cooking contest judge 2U-cooking8.png|Sachiko as cooking contest judge 2U-cooking9.png|Sachiko as cooking contest judge 2U-cooking10.png|Sachiko as cooking contest judge 2U-cooking11.png|Sachiko as cooking contest judge 2U-cooking12.png|Sachiko as cooking contest judge 2U-cooking13.png|Sachiko as cooking contest judge 2U-cooking14.png|Sachiko as cooking contest judge 2U-cooking15.png|Sachiko as cooking contest judge 2U-cooking16.png|Sachiko as cooking contest judge 2U-cooking17.png|Sachiko as cooking contest judge 2U-cooking18.png|Sachiko as cooking contest judge 2U-cooking19.png|Sachiko as cooking contest judge 2U-cooking20.png|Sachiko as cooking contest judge 2U-cooking21.png|Sachiko as cooking contest judge 2U-cooking22.png|Sachiko as cooking contest judge 2U-cooking23.png|Sachiko as cooking contest judge 2U-cooking24.png|Sachiko as cooking contest judge 2U-cooking25.png|Sachiko as cooking contest judge 2U-cooking26.png|Sachiko as cooking contest judge 2U-cooking-temp0.png|Template found in the game files 2U-cooking-temp1.png|Template found in the game files 2U-cooking-temp2.png|Template found in the game files 2U-Sachiko-Naomi.png|Naomi teaching Sachiko to cook 2U-Sachiko-Naomi2.png|Sxhiko playing with Naomi 2U-Sachiko-Naomi3.png|Sachiko playing with Naomi 2U-Kizami-sisters.png|Sachiko, Yuka Mochida, and Satsuki Mizuhara as Yuuya Kizami's sister in his dream 2U-Sachiko-Yoshie.png|Sachiko and Yoshie 2U-Sachiko-Yoshie2.png|Sachiko and Yoshie 2U-Sachiko-Yoshie3.png|Sachiko and Yoshie 2U-Sachiko-Yoshie4.png|Sachiko and Yoshie Sachiko-swim.png|Sachiko receiving a present Sachiko-swim2.png|Sachiko receiving a present Sachiko-swim3.png|Sachiko feeling touched by everyone's kindness Sachiko-swim4.png|Sachiko feeling touched by everyone's kindness 2U-swim.png|Sachiko swimming with everyone 2U-swim2.png|Sachiko swimming with everyone 2U-Sachiko-cry.png|Sachiko hugging Yoshie crying 2U-Sachiko-cry2.png|Sachiko hugging Yoshie crying Sachiko-pool.png|Sachiko flying above the pool Sachiko-pool2.png|Sachiko forgetting everything happened on her birthday 2U-Sachiko-goodbye.png|Sachiko returning back into Heavenly Host Elementary School 2U-Calavera-Necklace.png|Close-up on Sachiko's Calavera Necklace sachi-wrong-end-2u.jpg|Wrong end screen Sachi-wrong-end-2u-file-2.jpeg|Wrong end screen ''Corpse Party: Blood Drive Sachiko-0.jpg|Sachiko being touched by Kuon Niwa VZF2mnG.jpg|Sachiko in Ayumi's hands PWPMqz4.jpg|Sachiko holding her Calavera Necklace Chapter07 EN.png|Sachiko in the Chapter 07 save icon. Adv message bg CHAP06.png|Sachiko in the Chapter 06 To be continued CG. Adv message bg CHAP07.png|Sachiko in the Chapter 07 To be continued CG. chara_06_01_b.png|Sachiko's character texture |-|Manga = Corpse Party: Blood Covered Blood Covered Vol 10 Alt.jpg|Sachiko, Ayumi Shinozaki and Naomi Nakashima on BloodCovered 10 alternative cover Untitled.png|Newspaper article showing Sachiko. Tumblr mjh1u3PlUm1s4wym6o1 1280.jpg|Yuuya Kizami stabbing Sachiko in the forehead. 8aa787cf.jpg|Sachiko hovering over Yuka Mochida. Ghosts.JPG|Sachiko playing with a corpse with the other children spirits. 15c71c04.jpg|Ayumi near Sachiko's corpse. WhiteSachi100.png|White Sachiko hugging her mother. Sachiko-seiko-naomi-cat-plush.jpg|Sachiko appears before Naomi and Seiko Shinohara Oiubj.png Inj.png Hgfrde.png Hjgftre.png Dfgnhjn.png Esdctrfygvhbjn.png Asdfgh.png Corpseparty; Musume MU-SACHIKO-1.png MU-SACHIKO-2.png MU-SACHIKO-3.png MU-SACHIKO-4.png MU-SACHIKO-5.png MU-SACHIKO-6.png MU-SACHIKO-7.png MU-SACHIKO-8.png SachikomUsume.PNG|Sachiko in ''Corpseparty; Musume. WhiteSachi101.PNG|White Sachiko. WhiteSachi102.PNG|Sachiko when she was a student. Sachiko-disguised.jpg|Sachiko pretending to be Yuika Sachiko-musume-screenshot.jpg Sachiko-musume-cover.jpg|Sachiko on the cover of volume 9 Miyu-x-sachiko.jpg|White Sachiko notices Miyu Shinohara Miyu-and-white-sachiko.jpg|Same, but with Miyu winking ''Corpse Party: Coupling X Anthology 01.JPG|Sachiko on the cover of the ''Corpse Party Coupling X Anthology. ''Corpse Party: Book of Shadows Sachicover10.jpg|Sachiko on the cover for Chapter 10 Tumblr mz212t0EaI1t4x3cao1 1280-1-.jpg|Sachiko and Yuka on the cover of Chapter 21 along with Yoshikazu Yanagihori in the background Sachiko-chocolate.jpg|Sachiko eating Sayaka Ooue's chocolate BOS-SACHIKO-1.png BOS-SACHIKO-2.png BOS-SACHIKO-3.png BOS-SACHIKO-4.png BOS-SACHIKO-5.png Corpse Party: Another Child AC-SACHIKO-1.png AC-SACHIKO-2.png Corpse Party: Sachiko no Ren'ai Yūgi ♥ Hysteric Birthday 2U 2UmangaCover1.png|Sachiko on Volume 1 cover HystericBirthday Volume 2 Cover.png|Sachiko on Volume 2 cover with Satoshi Mochida SachikoLoveGame(NewManga).jpg|Sachiko being carried by Satoshi 2U_Manga.png|Sachiko hugging Satoshi 33234_635070561470000845.jpg sweetsachikoshystericsachikobirthdaybashshinozaki.png|Sachiko looking up Magi-Cu 4 Koma: Corpse Party MagiCu4KomaCorpseParty.png|Sachiko on the cover of ''Magi-Cu 4 Koma: Corpse Party. |-|CDs = ''Asami Imai & Yumi Hara's Radio Corpse Party R 01'' CP-Radio-CD1.jpg|Sachiko, Ayumi Shinozaki, and Satsuki Mizuhara on the cover ''Asami Imai & Yumi Hara's Radio Corpse Party R 02'' CP-Radio-CD2.jpg|Sachiko, Ayumi, and Satsuki on the cover |-|OVAs = ''Corpse Party: Missing Footage Missing_Footage.jpg|Sachiko on the cover of ''Corpse Party: Missing Footage. Capture 453.PNG|Sachiko tied up in the basement. Capture 684.PNG|Sachiko sitting atop Heavenly Host Elementary School's rooftop. ''Corpse Party: Tortured Souls NaomiTS7.PNG|Sachiko behind Naomi whitesachiko.jpg|White Sachiko asking where her mommy is ScissorStab.gif|Sachiko stabbing Ayumi Shinozaki with scissors tumblr_msogyi0vnp1ricgg0o1_500.gif|White Sachiko crying download (57).jpg|Sachiko laughing at Yuka Mochida's eyeball images (45).jpg|Sachiko Shinozaki daHEGaM.png|Sachiko trying to kill Satoshi Mochida white sachiko.jpg|sachiko being given her tongue bloodsachiko.gif|Sachiko with blood in her mouth |-|Movies = Corpse Party'' White Sachiko.jpg|White Sachiko Sachiko with umbrella.jpg|Sachiko holding Satoshi Mochida's umbrella. Sachiko with scissors.jpg|Sachiko trying to kill Naomi Nakashima. Sachiko Corpse.jpg|Sachiko's Corpse Sachiko and Yuka's tongue.jpg|Sachiko taunting at Ayumi Shinozaki, after torturing Yuka Mochida. Sachiko and Yoshie.jpg|Sachiko with her mother. CorpseSachiko.jpg Corpse Sachiko.jpg|Awakened Sachiko Sachiko-Murder Umberella-ella-ella-ella a a a a a.png Shes worse yukes.png fuking sachiko.png Category:Gallery